In A Little While
by U2fan003
Summary: Aarch and Adim tried to keep their relationship secret, but it wasn't that easy considering their current situation. It all leads up to an unfortunate consequence for one of them. AarchxAdim
1. Dropping The Bomb On Him

**IN A LITTLE WHILE**

**First Chapter: _Dropping the bomb on him_**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me. (If it did, I obviously wouldn't be writing on FANfiction! ;P)**

It had been going on for quite a while now, maybe a little over two months. They decided to keep it a secret because they knew the League Association would never allow such a thing to be going on.

They were rock-solid. Their relationship had never been this strong (or fulfilled), not even when they were playing for Team Akillian years ago when they were still young. It's easy to say that Aarch and Adim make the perfect match. Their job positions, however, do not quite allow it.

How COULD it be allowed? She's the President of the Galactik Football League, and he's the coach of the two-time Cup-winning team! One could smell preferential treatment just from the thought of it! Luckily both of them were well-aware of the situation.

But, it wasn't like that between Aarch and Adim. All was truly real.

* * *

The Snow Kids were during training when the door alert started beeping, indicating someone's at the door of the training room.

Clamp went out to answer the call. Aarch continued giving instructions and exercises to the team, while Simbai was assessing Rocket's leg, who had come out of the Holo-trainer because of an injury.

"Aarch. It's Adim she says she wants to have a word with you outside. She sounds worried too.", the short technical genie of the staff said while re-entering the training area. "Worried?", Aarch asked in confusedness. He jumped out of his seat and hurried out of the room. Simbai and Clamp gave a look to each other, both wondering what was going on.

With a first glance at Adim, Aarch immediately noticed her worried look. It wasn't a look that would come out frequently in Adim as she tends to not show it when she's having a difficult time.

"Hey, are you alright love? Clamp said you sounded worried", he said in a soothing voice as he greeted her. She lifted her look up to him and said, "Aarch, we need to talk, it's important." She was hesitant in her words. Wondering what was it she wanted to talk about, he asked her. But she just repeated that it's important. Aarch was confused with her behavior. And even as much worried.

"I can't talk now I'm in the middle of training", he said in disappointment. "Here, go to my room, I'll finish training now and come as soon as possible," Aarch told her while handing her his room card.

Adim needed him, and he could sense her struggle - "Don't take long, please Aarch!" she muttered. Aarch wanted to comfort her but he coldly pulled his hand away remembering not to show any intimacy in public.

Adim headed to his room slowly. He rushed into the training room to cut the session short.

As he entered the room, his two staff members and injured nephew looked at him trying to find some clues on what was it Adim was worried about. Aarch didn't yet know, let alone did they succeed in finding out from looking at his face.

Was she going to break up with him? Did someone find out about their relationship? Was someone of them going to lose their job because of this affair? Was this scandal out on the news already? Or was it some Snow Kid getting suspended for something? But she wouldn't have been that worried if this was the case; she wasn't THIS worried when she broke out the news to him that Rocket had used the breath outside of football. It was definitely something else. Something to do with them.

"Clamp, prepare to get the kids out of there and close down the Holo-Trainer for today," Aarch demanded. Clamp didn't ask a thing, he just did what he was told, sensing Aarch's confusion. The ball quickly disappeared after a shot by D'Jok, and the rest of the pitch started to dismantle. "Kids that's all for today, something's come up and this session will be dismissed. Go and hit the showers", the silver-haired muscled coach explained.

Aarch left without saying bye to anyone, not even checking how Rocket was doing with his injury. He fled quickly to his room.

* * *

Adim had left the door partly open for him to get in without having to ring her to open. He entered only to find an empty living room. She was upstairs in his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, in tears.

He got up the stairs and sat beside her, arms around her, trying to comfort her. Almost making it worse for her to speak.

"Adim, what's wrong? It kills me seeing you like this!" He said while trying to wipe a tear from her face.

She did not speak a word.

"Please, tell me! Is it about the League? Did someone find out about us? Has someone reported us? Has someone hurt you? Was it something I did?-" When he said the last part she looked at him and he cut his own sentence. "It's something I did isn't it?" he said in disappointment and complete surprise at the same time. Although not knowing what he could have done for her to be reacting this way. He begged her to tell him. Even almost pressuring her to some extent.

"I'm pregnant." She muttered in a voice that required complete silence and attention to hear.

The bomb dropped on him. He froze. Eyes widening and lips parting, as he slowly started to lose grip of his hands around her.

He dug his head into his hands. "It's all my fault. I should have been more careful." The voice that was capable of filling a whole hall with it's tenderness was now broken into pieces that could only be present in the coldest atmosphere.

This was the ultimate shock. Their relationship was planned to be a secret, and now they were having a baby together! The media are going to go crazy about this news, as well as the official GF League.

"Don't blame yourself Aarch. We were both in for it. It's nobody's fault." Adim tried to ease it on him.

He sighed. Got up and leaned on the railing of the internal staircase leading up to his room. His head down in slight despair. He didn't want to lose Adim, nor his job. The two things he's worked for all these years couldn't work in parallel with each other. He had to give one up in order to have the other.

"How long have you known?" he asked her while still not facing her.

"Two weeks.." She muttered.

"TWO WEEKS? YOU'VE KNOWN FOR TWO WEEKS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? I can't believe this!" He was now really mad.

Adim fell into tears again, she'd never seen Aarch this mad, or even shouting at her. His gentlemanliness could never be assumed if a stranger had to see him in this state.

"Sorry.. Sorry for shouting.." he said as he saw his love crying in fear of himself.

He retreated back to leaning on the railing. His hands gripping it hard as his head went down even further. He wasn't the man he thought he was.

A complete silence fell into the room. One could even hear Adim's tears falling as they rolled down from her eyes.

"Aarch, I'll make it clear with you. If you don't want this child, we're finished." She said with a broken heart.

Aarch exploded. "You seriously think I'd abandon my own child? YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I'D ABANDON MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD ADIM?"

"YOU ABANDONED _ME_ BEFORE! Why wouldn't I think you'd abandon our child?" She got up in anger, her mascara all smudged down to her cheeks, got her handbag and left. Even bumping into Aarch's shoulder in frustration on her way out.

"Adim, wait, don't go." He did little effort to say it however. With one hand on his hip, the other one covering his eyes.

The sound of her tears and her high-heel shoes rushing out of his place were the worst sound that he had ever heard, one that would echo on him forever. He was too weak to stop her from going.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, this is the first chapter in my fanfiction regarding my favourite couple in Galactik Football. Hope you like it! :) Chapter 2 coming soon!**

**Title inspired from U2's lovely song 'In A Little While', following the lines:**

_**"In a little while,  
Surely you'll be mine,  
In a little while... I'll be there.  
In a little while,  
This hurt will hurt no more.  
I'll be home, love."**_

**Thanks for reading!**

**(C) Nicole Pace 2011**


	2. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

**IN A LITTLE WHILE**

**Second Chapter: _Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own_**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me. (If it did, I obviously wouldn't be writing on FANfiction! ;P)**

She was all laid up in bed with a broken heart. She had been like this for a day and a half, since leaving Aarch's place.

He was in his room, head against the wall wanting to bang it hard, very hard - his love is having his baby when their relationship was suppose to be secret; She left him; She may lose her job because of him; He needs to decide between love and football; And he couldn't find comfort in anyone to open up to.

He canceled training for today, which left every member of the team wondering what's up with their coach.

Simbai, filled with concern, went to see if everything was alright with Aarch. He was never the secretive type, and to cancel training twice without giving an explanation meant that quite something was going on with him.

She rang on his door bell, and when the door opened, all the sparkle in his eyes was gone, and his wide smile was just a closed mouth.

"Aarch! Are you Ok? I've been really worried about you today!" Simbai said as she gestured her hand on his forearm.

"Come in. I've been wanting to talk to you. I need to open up to someone." The brave football legend was as vulnerable as ever.

Simbai immediately sensed something was wrong. Aarch wasn't the type to ask for help, especially opening up to someone.

She followed after him onto the couch. He dug his head in his hands at the thought of all he was going to tell her.

"Simbai, do you promise me not to tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you?" he said in doubt.

At that exact moment, the coach of the Cyclops was passing through the hallway outside Aarch's door while he was at the academy visiting Clamp about commissioning him to build some machine for his team.

Through the unlocked door he could hear the talking inside, and his attention was caught when he heard what Aarch had just said. The coach of the Cyclops had still never forgiven Aarch for reporting two of his players trading positions during half-time of a match in a previous Cup, which ended up in disqualifying the Cyclops. He thought this was the greatest opportunity for payback. So he stayed listening outside Aarch's door.

"Aarch, you know you can tell anything to me. I'm here to help. Your secrets are always safe with me." Simbai assured Aarch.

There was a long pause and a large silence until Aarch could get the courage to tell the news to Simbai.

The Cyclops coach was eagerly waiting for an answer too, regardless of what it could be, he just wanted to make Aarch pay for getting his team disqualified.

"Adim's having my baby." He said as he lifted his head and looked at Simbai's shocked face.

The unwanted listener also got what he wanted, and left wondering how he was going to make Aarch pay through this news. He was also a bit jealous too. (Not for the becoming-a-father part, though!) Apart from still not forgiving Aarch for reporting his team, he was now believing that the Snow Kids' success was all thanks to Aarch's dirty secret of using Adim to receive special treatment. One does not blame him for thinking as such - a few weeks before, The Cyclops were not rewarded a penalty with a clear foul in the penalty area, and ended up loosing 1-0 against the Snow Kids, which also resulted in not passing the round of the final 16 teams of the Cup. This thought made him rage even more towards Aarch.

Aarch kept looking at Simbai waiting for a reply to perhaps comfort his mind's madness. When she didn't give an answer, he spoke. "I know, I should have even at least told you that we're together, we have been for two months already.. We had planned to keep everything a secret, all was going well until she broke the news to me yesterday!" His words were full of breaks.

"Oh Aarch!", she saw just how much in pain he was. She didn't know what to say, she just hugged him tightly. The huge man who all people look up to, was now as vulnerable as a child in his mother's arms.

As they let go of hugging each other - which was quite a long hug - Simbai saw what was the unimaginable, - Aarch's eyes were starting to get watery, then a slight tear could be seen going down his face.

She was feeling sorry for him, her best friend. And, even though she and him had had a 'thing' going on when she was taking care of him on the Wamba's Planet, and still had a few feelings for him now, surprisingly to herself she wasn't jealous for Adim being together with Aarch.

"I love her, I really do, and I can't forgive myself for being such a jerk yesterday when she told me she's pregnant. I let her storm out of here crying! I even shouted at her when she was crying! What type of man does _that_ make me?", he was his own worst enemy right now.

"Aarch stop blaming yourself. Come on, I know you're strong. Do you know what you're going to do now? About the League and the team?", said Simbai.

Aarch had done a lot of thinking, he didn't sleep the night before. How could he sleep?

"Ah it was hard choosing, Simbai. I have this huge amount of pressure on me forcing me to decide between choosing to leave my job, or Adim ending up loosing her job, or the team getting disqualified because of me!" Aarch sounded as broken as ever.

"You didn't mention about caring for the ba-" Aarch cut Simbai short in her sentence, "Of course I want to care for the baby! That's not even a question! It's the League I'm afraid of."

"Sorry Aarch, I didn't mean to put it that way." She said while putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's your decision Aarch, I'm sure what you'll end up choosing will be for the best. I know you won't do anything stupid."

Aarch felt a bit better, finally. "I've been thinking, and, you know what, I realized I've had my time in football. I've formed the team, and won two cups already. Don't you think maybe it's time to dedicate myself to loving Adim, and the baby? I still need to make it up to her for leaving to play with The Shadows after all." He said what he thought would never be possible to come out of his mouth, but, going through saying it didn't feel as bad as he thought it would. Things were starting to make sense for him now.

"See, I knew you wouldn't do anything stupid." Simbai smiled to him.

He made what was a half-smile. In a little while, everything was perhaps going to be alright.

"So, I guess I'll need to break it out to the team that I will be resigning," though he was afraid of doing so.

But what's in the mind of the Cyclop to pay back Aarch?

* * *

**Author's Notes: That's the second chapter of this fic. Sorry not much going on in this one. But wait till I post the third chapter! ;)**

**Hope you like it! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(C) Nicole Pace 2011**


	3. Rage Kills

**IN A LITTLE WHILE**

**Third Chapter: _Rage Kills_**

******Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me. (If it did, I obviously wouldn't be writing on FANfiction! ;P)**

It was the day that Aarch was going to make it official to everyone about his resignation, and relationship with Adim.

He first told the closest persons to him, personally. He had quite some different reactions - Norata was obviously skeptical at first due to their jobs and the fact that they weren't married, but deep-down he appreciated the fact that he was taking mature decisions about it.

Artegor took it with complete surprise that the guy who was always so blinded with football would sacrifice it for a woman. He also kidded around with him asking stuff like if she's good and other things guys talk about which disgust women.

Rocket just responded with a "So?" when his uncle told him Adim's pregnant. It took him a good minute for the "Aaahh…" to follow. He was also a bit disappointed knowing his idol was calling it quits in football. But Aarch made it up to him by passing on his role as coach to his nephew.

The team had various responses too, though he did not tell them about the baby. All the girls adored the fact that he was quitting his job so he could be with Adim. D'Jok thought it was a waste of time and that he should keep his job - pessimism at it's best. The others were disappointed that they were not having him as a coach anymore. Ahito just slept through the whole meeting.

* * *

Aarch was getting a bit better. Adim however, was still in pieces. She hadn't answered Aarch's calls, and had turned off her door bell too.

Just as she was losing hope in her life, she turned on the Holo-TV in her unlit room for some light and company.

As soon as she turns it on, Callie Mystique's face appears on the screen at what was an emergency press-conference. The crowded room was all filled with news reporters, photographers, camera-crew and journalists. Also, a mysterious member of the Cyclop species dressed in an over-all coat was present amongst the crowd.

Lights flashing as the person who was responsible for holding this press-conference was approaching the podium.

It's Aarch! Adim increased the volume of the Holo-TV and sat down on her bed instead of staying lying down. Curiosity filling her head.

Aarch had written his resignation speech the night before, after Simbai had left his place.

"Thank you for having me here." He started out saying.

Adim's heart started beating fast, was he actually doing what she was thinking he was?

"I have gathered this press-conference here tonight, to publicly announce my resignation from coach of the Snow Kids." The media-people all went ballistic, every station was airing it, and all journalists started asking questions at amusement to such an announcement.

After security calmed down the frenzy, Aarch continued his speech.

"I am posting my resignation because of a relationship I've been having with Adim, the President of the Galactik Football League Association." All the people present in the room gasped at the scandal. This media-scoop was the most interesting one they've had in ages!

Aarch had decided not to say anything about the pregnancy, to protect Adim.

Adim, at her home, was surprised. Right as she started to have doubts if he loves her or not, she's proved wrong by seeing him announce he's quitting his beloved job for her. A new light was shining in her life.

Aarch, ignoring the journalists' madness, continued his speech, "I am well-aware that such a relationship between two persons working in the same field is not accepted - especially if one person is in a higher position of the other - due to a result in preferential treatment, which however none was present in the case of the Snow Kids. I repeat, the Snow Kids did not receive any preferential treatment in any matches of any tournament. Thank you."

The 'mysterious member of the Cyclop species dressed in an over-all coat' was obviously none other than the coach of the Cyclops - present in the hall to get his revenge.

Anger was bombing inside him, also a bit of fear.

As Aarch was going down the steps of the podium towards the exit of the hall, this mad Cyclop jumped out of the crowd with no one noticing and pulled out what was known as a 'Silver-LaserGun' out from under his coat. A gun so powerful that only some Pirate could get a hang of because it was illegal.

..

*BANG!*

..

Adim at home screamed her lungs out as she saw a flashy silver light filling the screen, and Aarch falling to the floor.

The transmission was cut immediately. All there was now was a gray screen with horizontal lines passing through it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** Ha! Bad Cyclop.. Bad Cyclop...**

**Poor Aarch..**

**Hope to put up Chapter 4 soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(C) Nicole Pace 2011**


	4. Uncertain Peace

**IN A LITTLE WHILE**

**Fourth Chapter: _Uncertain Peace_**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me. (If it did, I obviously wouldn't be writing on FANfiction! ;P)**

The coach of the Cyclops was immediately arrested on the scene of the shooting. Extra security guards had been called on-site to evacuate all media-associates, and others who tried to bombard the place to catch a glimpse of the unfortunate tragedy.

Adim was shattered. She spent the whole night waiting outside his hospital room, while Simbai and other medics were carrying out an operation on him.

The Silver-LaserGun is so powerful, that apart from ripping through the muscles like a bullet, it intoxicates the whole body with a fluid similar to MetaFlux poisoning. No wonder it was illegal.

No one knew whether he could live or not. Though every medic kept hoping for, especially Simbai.

All his close friends and family came to the hospital; Norata and Keira, Artegor, Clamp, and the whole team. However, all of them were turned away even for just attempting to get let into the ward he was in. Adim stayed there the whole night, being his 'relative of consent', just in case some important decision needs to be taken.

She was dead, metaphorically - Aarch got shot because of their affair, and she's carrying his baby when she's not even sure whether he'll live or not. The new bit of shining light in her life was short lived.

* * *

After nine long hours, in the following morning, the sliding of the door of his room was heard. Adim jumped out of her chair to talk to Simbai.

Simbai looked lost too.

"Simbai! How is he?" Adim said sobbing.

"The operation was a success. Although detoxification is slow. He was very lucky. If the laser went straight into his heart, we would have lost him." Simbai said while looking inside the room at his rigid body with a large amount of stitches on the left side of his chest. "He's in a coma right now. We're not sure when he will wake up though." This meant it could be hours, or days. Or even longer.

Simbai saw how crushed Adim was, "You know, he's told me, about about you two, and the baby." Adim looked up at Simbai, surprised. "He can't forgive himself for the way he's acted when you gave him the news. Adim, he even started crying at one point."

Adim gasped. As anyone who hears that Aarch had been crying would do. "So he wants the baby?", she asked eagerly waiting for an answer.

Simbai just nodded with a smile. A few tears started rolling down Adim's face. They probably could have been slight tears of joy.

"You're a very lucky woman, Adim. He's a good man," the medic said while comforting Adim.

"Thank you Simbai! For everything you've done for us!" Adim said holding Simbai's hands in thanking her. Adim gave Simbai a hug as a thanksgiving - the scene that Adim had never imagined to happen, had proved her wrong - as they were sort of unintentionally both competing for the same man, so friendship between them was never really expressed, or present.

As they let go, Simbai told Adim that she can go see him, although he's in a coma. "Take as long as you'd like with him. I'll be checking him every half an hour. If you need anything just call me, I'll be in the room next door," Simbai said as she left the room which she'd spent all night in saving her best friend's life.

* * *

Adim walked towards his bed, her heart getting crushed in every step she made, seeing him like that.

His voice which she loved so much could not be heard.

His light blue eyes were closed.

His hair did not flick like it did every time he moves his head, because couldn't move.

His well-'sculpted' muscles of his bare-chest were not flexing like she used to love seeing do so.

He was cold.

She approached him, almost a lifeless body inhaling oxygen from a mask attached to a machine.

She was scared of touching him - seeing the stitched up cut on his chest.

She caressed his hair, and as she continued to grow confidence in touching him, she broke down again. Crying on his chest. She was blaming herself for all of this.

* * *

Adim sat right beside him, and she promised herself not to move until he wakes up - regardless of how long the coma will last.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took quite a while to be posted here.**

**Will Aarch live?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**

**(C) Nicole Pace 2011**


	5. Comfortably Numb

**IN A LITTLE WHILE**

**Fifth Chapter: _Comfortably Numb_**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money out of this story, nor does Galactik Football belong to me. (If it did, I obviously wouldn't be writing on FANfiction! ;P)**

Adim kept the promise with herself.

She had been sitting beside his bed for nearly two whole days now. She was even almost forgetting her own needs. The only time she 'dedicated' to herself (she didn't have much choice) was when she'd have morning sickness and had to rush to the bathroom.

Her pain was excruciating. She had lost all hope that Aarch would wake up and get better.

She talked to him, thinking perhaps he would still be able to hear her, despite being in a coma.

She wasn't very religious, but she prayed for him all the time she had spent there beside his beautiful yet rigid body.

She kept holding his hand, for as long as she stayed there.

* * *

The grip of her hand onto his was slowly getting lost, not because she had spent nearly two days there, but because she was weak and was loosing hope.

* * *

Aarch's wound still needed time to heal as it was quite deep, but Simbai had completed all processes of detoxification to his body.

His eye-lids pressed hard together as his eyes opened for the first time after the shocking attack. The bright light was hurting his eyes until his pupils returned to their regular size after awakening.

He felt lost, he didn't know whether it was a hospital he was in, or Simbai's clinic at the Academy, or simply in his own bed.

His body was numb - comfortably numb as he looked to his left to see Adim loosely holding his hand, her head down, reflecting her lost hope.

He took off the oxygen mask from his mouth, but was too weak to talk.

* * *

Adim felt a strong grip in her hand. Surprised, she liftd her head to see Aarch's beautiful blue eyes as he was smiling at her - the sight she had missed so much.

"Aarch!", she called out in utter joy. She literally threw herself on him, hugging him as tightly as possible. His huge arms wrapped her, even though he had little strength in his left arm.

"Sorry I acted like such an idiot with you", he whispered to her as they were in each other's arms.

As they let go of each other, caressing his face she said "I thought I was going to lose you!" Tears started rolling down her face again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry!", he said as he wiped a few tears from her face.

"How an I not cry if you've been shot!" She exclaimed as she was still crying.

"I love you Adim", his voice was sore but she gave him strength. She smiled to him - in these last few days she had forgot how to smile.

Her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He fiddled with her hair (he was the only one who had the privilege of seeing her hair in it's natural state, instead of the usual bun) and said, "You know, even with getting shot at and having no job, I'm the happiest man alive right now." Her smile grew wider as her eyes got even more watery. "Because of my beautiful woman, and the beautiful baby we're going to have together", he said as he put his hand on her stomach.

"Oh Aarch!" Adim kissed him passionately, feeling him smile as she did so.

* * *

Aarch had spent a total of two weeks in hospital as medics wanted to be sure that no excess fluids from the gun were left in his body. He got discharged but needed a crutch to support to his left leg muscles - as the shot was on his left side, it weakened the whole nerve-system of that side.

He moved in with Adim to start their family together and she could take care of him during his recovery.

In a month's time, the Snow Kids managed to win the Galactik Football Cup for the third time in a row!

Adim had kept her job, although she soon would have to get on maternity leave, while Aarch joined Norata in working as a florist again until the baby is born, as he decided to become a full-time father once their child is born.

The little shining light that Adim had felt when Aarch had announced his resignation was now a fully-lit sparkling sun - consisting of a great loving man, and his baby on the way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Last Chapter! I had trouble with my computer, that's why this took long to post here.**

**Sorry for the crappy last few lines, I find it difficult to end stories.**

**Thanks for all the views, reviews and support you guys have given me in this FanFic! It's great receiving feedback on this story, as it's not the usual creative stuff that I do, since I'm mainly an artist not a writer.**

**Here's a little FanArt in connection with this fanfic :) - .com/art/Galactik-Football-AarchxAdim-200631611 (Unfortunately links are unavailable here on FanFiction, but if you go to DeviantArt and type in 'AarchxAdim', you'll find it :) )**

**(C) Nicole Pace 2011**


End file.
